A connector element of this kind made in two parts is generally known. Whereas the insertion part inserted into the socket section serves for the contacting of a plug-in contact introduced into the socket section, the base part is typically made such that the connector element can be connected to an electrical line. The electrical path from the line to the plug-in contact therefore leads over the base part and the insertion part. In the known connector element, the insertion part and the base part are welded together to establish an electrical connection. The weld connection can e.g. be made in spot-shape at a plurality of positions by a laser welding process,